Project Summary: Administrative Core The Administrative Core of the Indiana Alcohol Research Center (IARC) serves to coordinate and optimize the synergy of the interacting components and cores, as well as to provide financial oversight and administrative support. It is also a central source of statistical support. It satisfies the critical need for the central management of a complex budget spanning two Schools (Medicine at IU and Science at IUPUI), and several different departments. The objective and long term goal of the Administrative Core is the smooth financial management of the grant budget as proposed in this application, in addition to the coordination and integration of the scientific activities of the participants and our collaborators. The rationale for including administrative support from the Center Director in the Department of Neurology is to link the activities of the Center with the broader resources and financial management from Neuroscience Administration. The expected outcomes of the activities of this Core are the continued excellence of the science and collaborative activities of the Center. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are therefore to: (1) Provide the scientific leadership, administrative support, and ongoing annual financial oversight for the Alcohol Research Center (2) a) Assist in the identification, recruitment, and development of new investigators in alcoholism research, b) aide new investigators and their applications for grants, c) provide support for medical students to perform summer research in Center laboratories, and d) maintain the Web site to serve as a source of information for alcoholism researchers, patients and practitioners, and as a link to the Information Dissemination Component. (3) Provide leadership in organizing seminars, conferences, and workshops, and in the dissemination of new research findings to the academic and lay communities. (4) Foster collaborative research ventures between the IARC and other ARCs and investigators in this country and abroad. The impact of performing these functions well will be the effective use of the resources of the Center in a synergistic manner, and furtherance of the mission of the NIAAA Center grants program.